powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Case File 7: Domon Hospitalized
is the seventh episode of Mirai Sentai Timeranger. Synopsis Domon is sent to the hospital when his memories of the 31st century overtake his programming for the past, even as his hospital is attacked by a mad doctor criminal. Plot While out delivering letters with Tatsuya, Domon comments on how the sky in 2000 looks different from the one in 3000. At a ramen stand, Domon is surprised that Tatsuya is a only child, as he has seven siblings in 3000. Tatsuya tells him that he hasn't eaten yet, but Domon, caught up in the moment, instead begins telling him about the time he defeated a champion in a grappling match with one punch. The two eventually leave the stand and head back to the apartment. At the Londerz Prison, Don Dolnero discovers to his dismay that Lila has taken his money supplies yet again to go shopping. When Lila returns, Dolnero yells at her, telling her that she cannot keep spending money like they are still in the 31st century. Gien interrupts the argument by suggesting unthawing a medical robot criminal next. Back at the apartment, Sion is reading a book until Domon comes bursting out of his room, screaming about being late for a match, knocking over Sion and Tac in the process. Tatsuya and Ayase appear, wondering what happened, and Sion tells that Domon kept saying something about being late for a match. Domon runs out into the street, confused as to where he is, and asks himself where the stadium is. Tatsuya catches up with him and asks him what is wrong, but Domon surprisingly does not recognise him, and briefly looks around before fainting, prompting Tatsuya to call a ambulance. At the Nakasu Hospital, the doctors tells Tatsuya that there is nothing out of the ordinary and that they will do a full examination tomorrow while Tatsuya puts down Domon as "Domon Tarou". At the apartment, Tac tells Yuri that Domon is suffering from "data drunkenness", a condition often caused by time travel that results in temporary memory confusion and loss of perception of time, but that it usually does not get as bad as the case Domon is suffering from. The four tell Tatsuya, who is still at the hospital, about the condition while a unknown shadowy figure sneaks into the building. Said unseen figure begins attacking the hospital staff while the head doctor heads to get some tea before encountering the intruder. A pair of nurses under control of the infiltrator restrain the doctor before the alien sprays him with a gas that knocks him out. Tatsuya, unaware of the invasion, goes to check on Domon, who is still unconscious. While unconscious, Domon has a dream in which he is back in a grappling match, defeating a sword-wielding alien opponent before being sucked into a vortex. Domon wakes up the next day, recognising Tatsuya and asking where he is. The doctor from earlier, now under the control of the figure, who hides behind a screen, tells him that Domon is the next patient. Domon recognises that it is the year 2000 from the dreary landscape before a pair of nurses come in and tell Domon that it is time for his checkup. They then hand Tatsuya a 1,000,000 yen bill, and when he heads out to try to reason with them, he finds that the hospital has descended into chaos. Domon is lead to a examination room where he finds the infiltrated, now named as Corrupted Medicine Doc, the sight of whom convinces him that they are in the 31st century after all. Tatsuya contacts Yuri, Ayase and Sion and asks if they are any Londers Prisoners likely to infiltrate a hospital. Tac finds a match - Prisoner #41: Doc, who was placed in freeze-compression for 500 years for mass murder due to medical malpractice. At the hospital, Domon is knocked out by Doc, who declares that they will have to operate on him. While Tatsuya searches for Domon, Doc takes him into the surgery room and expresses joy concerning his first murder in 50 years. When a nurse hands him a scalpel, Doc rejects it, instead opting to use a chainsaw. Tatsuya is attacked by a pair of doctors just as Yuri, Sion and Ayase arrive. Just before Doc can cut Domon's head open, the others arrive and fend off Doc. Domon wakes up, regressed to a child, and cries about getting to school on time. Doc attempts to spray acid at them, but Yuri stops him and Doc flees. Outside, Ayase, Sion and Yuri begin helping a group of people who were injured by Doc while Tatsuya drags Domon outside. Domon then has a flashback of Captain Ryuya selecting him for the Timeranger team, mistakes Tatsuya for Ryuya and punches him, knocking him over. Tatsuya continues to fend off the crazed Domon while the others give chase to Doc. Doc takes shelter in a abandoned warehouse, only for Ayase, Yuri and Sion to appear and morph to fight him. At the beach, Tatsuya and Domon continue to fight, with Domon blaming Tatsuya for bringing him to the 21st century. Domon beats Tatsuya to near death before recognising him and seeing the sky, realising that the view is the same as the one he would see from his house in 3000, which is enough to make him break down crying. Back at the warehouse, Doc manages to defeat TimeBlue, TimeGreen and TimePink, knocking TimeBlue out of the window and preparing to inject with a drug that will slowly kill him. However, Tatsuya and Domon arrive just in time to save him before they morph and the team roll calls. TimeYellow uses Vector Hurry and works with TimeRed to perform Vector Hurricane before finishing Doc with Vector Dividing ''followed by a Voltech Bazooka blast. The Londers Prisoner, declaring "I couldn't call myself a doctor if I didn't know ''this side effect!", removes his Depression Seal and grows giant. Domon contacts Tac, who contacts the year 3000, enabling Providus to send the Time Jets. The Timerangers form TimeJet Gamma and attack Doc with the Gamma Tornado before switching to TimeRobo Alpha and freezing Doc with the Press Blizzard attack. Back at the apartment, Yuri puts Doc back into storage while Domon claims that his data drunkenness was just homesickness, which the others find hard to believe. Tac rationalizes that Domon's homesickness made his data drunkenness worse before Tatsuya accidently lets it slip that Domon cried on the beach, which the others find amusing. Domon is enraged to the point of attempting to attack Tatsuya, but Tatsuya dodges out of the way just in time to make Domon fall over. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Doctor: *Nurse: , *Man: *Woman: *Old Woman: *Boy: Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 9, . *'Closing Date:' March 26th 2000 DVD Releases *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/time.html *The complete Timeranger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on July 31, 2018. See Also References Category:Mirai Sentai Timeranger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi